<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sound of the rain by Sneakyfox55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565243">the sound of the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55'>Sneakyfox55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Forget [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Marriage, Musical References, Pre-Amnesiac Reader, Prequel, Rain, Sans is a dork, Suggestive Themes, and it's mostly fluffy for once :o, better enjoy it while it lasts, can you even consider this a spoiler tho idk, clearly lmbo, for once, for the actual story i guess?, guys :o, i made another UTDC thing :o, in which my true trash colors show, not really plot-heavy, oh there's still secrets here though :), or heavy angst depending on how you look at it, reader is a dork, spoilers?, what is this witchcraft, ya'll know me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 22:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And I'd rather go blind,</em>
</p><p> </p><p> <br/><em>or let my body go numb,</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>than to lose you</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em>or the weight of your love.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Forget [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sound of the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strike>(hope you guys liked the cliffhanger last chapter in the main story--have this as an added bonus i suppose--)</strike>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>i still should be taking a break from writing technically to take care of myself, but i thought of this last minute and i couldn't help myself h a.</p><p>for once? this is Sans/Reader fluff in the Until That Day Comes universe??? which may or may not be illegal but imma do it anyway???? because as much as i love my angst and plot in the main story, i've barely written anything romance-related for these two, and i love them so this had to happen either way,</p><p>this is based off the song The Weight by Amber Run, by the way; it's such an aesthetically-pleasing song to listen to, if that makes sense? i just had to make something with it haha. totally recommend the band itself too! they're severely underrated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, it all felt too unreal.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he still imagined waking up back in Snowdin, trapped in the loop he ever only dreamt about, or, even trapped in that certain timeline again, where the human thought it best to eradicate rather than make friends.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he’d remember himself standing in that golden hall again, facing the demon themselves, reiterating his speech before they jumped at him. Sometimes it’d play out differently in his head at the end; sometimes he could see a glimpse of an alternate timeline: of him falling asleep, and letting his guard down; of them slicing his chest open, refusing mercy this time.</p><p> </p><p>...That never truly turned out to be the case, though.</p><p> </p><p>He always woke up, or managed to ground himself in reality, reminding his soul of the here and now. Frisk had given up their attempts, he reassured. Nothing has to fall on him anymore. He isn’t alone anymore. He has everyone beside him, including Frisk themselves, and his brother.</p><p> </p><p>And you.</p><p> </p><p>Gods, he...</p><p> </p><p>Sans didn’t know <em>what</em> he’d do without you.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from Papyrus, you were the only thing that kept him going; your belief in him made his Hope stronger. <em>He</em> had something to believe in, for once.</p><p> </p><p>And sometimes, of course—he wondered if you were real, too. Or if you were just faking it. Maybe, somehow, all of it was just a façade; you didn’t <em>really</em> love him.</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t really meant it when you said “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>You hadn’t meant it when you agreed to spend the rest of your life with him.</p><p> </p><p>In reality,</p><p> </p><p>you just wanted to leave.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>But you hadn’t yet.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe you wouldn’t, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe after a few weeks, or a few months, or a decade, or a <em>lifetime</em>, you’d still be here.</p><p> </p><p>Did it really mean that much to you, as much as it meant to him?</p><p> </p><p>He hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>He really...</p><p> </p><p>You abruptly started stirring next to him, interrupting that thought. The rain pounding outside must have been what woke you, as immediately, you try plugging your ears (to no avail).</p><p> </p><p>“Ugghhh,” you groaned. “The heck, why is it so <em>loud</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans couldn’t help but snort at you, finally causing you to open your eyes and drowsily squint up at him. “<em>What</em>?” you whined, very exaggeratedly, and, of course—that only caused him to laugh at your expense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="comicsans">“pfft—you’re upset about <em>that</em>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah.” You sniffed indignantly before hauling yourself into a partial sitting position. “I was having this nice dream and... Wait. What time is it—”</p><p> </p><p>Your voice had trailed off into a mumble as you fumbled for your phone on the bedside table; your eyes widened slightly as you read the time at the top screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shoot, it’s already almost seven-thir—wait,” you repeated, glancing at him, “what are <em>you</em> doing up so early?”</p><p> </p><p><span class="comicsans">“no reason,”</span> he replied.</p><p> </p><p>You narrowed your eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="comicsans">“...heh, uh... what were you dreaming about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of scrutinizing him—and watching his eyelights waver—you sighed. “I don’t even remember.” You scratched the top of your head, thinking. “It was nice though, for some reason? I remember that somehow.”</p><p> </p><p><span class="comicsans">“oh really?”</span> he probed you. <span class="comicsans">“was i in it?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know? I think...”</p><p> </p><p>You trailed off, meeting his gaze again,</p><p> </p><p>and then you proceeded to shove him.</p><p> </p><p>“No. Bad skeleton,” you scolded.</p><p> </p><p><span class="comicsans">“hey, there’s no need to be ashamed, doll—no judgement here.”</span> He shrugged, mockingly throwing his hands up. <span class="comicsans">“...unless you’re into that sort of thing.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“The f—<em>no</em>, shut <em>up</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>You attempted to shove him again, but he somehow <em>dodged,</em> swerving out of your direction and capturing your hand in the process. <span class="comicsans">“you’re in denial, right?"</span> he assessed seriously; but his cheeky grin said otherwise. <span class="comicsans">“i get it. but we <em>are</em> married now, y’know—i’m not <em>upset</em> or anything, you could have just <em>asked</em> me if you really wanted—"</span></p><p> </p><p>“Sans Serif, if you finish that sentence I will detach every single bone from your body one by one, and feed them to our neighbor’s dog.”</p><p> </p><p>He snorted again, and you pulled your hand from his grasp just to flick him on the top of his skull. Glaring halfheartedly at him (though with a smirk, of course), you opened your mouth to say something else—only for your phone to cut you off with a resounding chime.</p><p> </p><p>Your face hardened, something stony entering your gaze before you put on a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably Alphys or something. Hold on.”</p><p> </p><p>You typed in your password again, and Sans watched you silently as you tapped on a notification.</p><p> </p><p>Your face became stony again, as you read whatever it said.</p><p> </p><p>You responded to whoever it was emotionlessly, and Sans was reminded that things were still... Weird.</p><p> </p><p>It had only been a few days since the wedding, but it was getting increasingly difficult to read you, suddenly; you still smiled and laughed, and as far as he could tell you <em>seemed</em> happy, especially around him and everyone else, but...</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>You’d set your phone back on the table, speaking to him once more. “Alphys wants to show me something at the new lab, apparently,” you said with a shrug. “I’ll probably leave in a couple of hours. ...Hey? You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He must have been not fully paying attention, for you took a hold of his phalanges, looking at him with undisguised concern.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to ask you the same thing: if <em>you</em> were okay. (There was clearly something bothering you...)</p><p> </p><p>But...</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t seem to formulate the words, then.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, he squeezed your hand back, gazing at you with lidded eyesockets. <span class="comicsans">“yeah. just tired.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Then just go back to bed,” you said bluntly. He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="comicsans">“nah. couldn’t if i tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>You sighed, but said nothing, still gripping his hand as you turned your stare to the window.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“The rain sounds nice,” you said abruptly in another mumble. He hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="comicsans">“yeah. kinda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>You paused, too.</p><p> </p><p>“...You wanna just... Stay here and listen, for a while...?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="comicsans">“...pfft, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled, wearily. “Eh. Getting up seems like too much work right now.”</p><p> </p><p><span class="comicsans">“really?”</span> He raised a brow at you. <span class="comicsans">“<em>that’s</em> too much work for <em>you</em>?”</span></p><p> </p><p>Your response was to flop back down on the bed onto your side, pulling him towards you as you did so; before he could even attempt to get up you wrapped your arms around him and buried your head into his shoulder, keeping him in place. “Yeah,” is all you said.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Why were you so weird.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, without much else questioning he hugged you back, nuzzling into you. <span class="comicsans">“you’re weird,” </span>your husband went on to repeat aloud, and you snickered.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, the two of you fell into quiet, content to simply lay in silence and hold one another close. Eventually, Sans’s fingers found their way to your hair, occasionally brushing through the knots you hadn’t combed out yet.</p><p> </p><p>You remained clinging to him, your eyes open but focused on nothing as you listened to the sound of your own breathing, and the pattering on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Then...</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers halted for a few seconds, then continued, whilst he gave you another nuzzle.</p><p> </p><p><span class="comicsans">“love you too,”</span> he murmured, soft, but just as earnest and meaningful as every other time.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t notice you tearing up, or that you clutched him just a bit tighter in your embrace.</p><p> </p><p>He merely relished in your touch, reminding himself once more that you did love him—that you would never leave, you’d <em>promised</em> that much; and most of all, this was truly, very real.</p><p> </p><p>And even the incessant pounding of the rain outside sounded comforting to him, for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEHzoTDmlSs">:)</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>